


The storm

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: The Magicians
Genre: Multi, Quentin is terrified, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin is terrified of thunderstorms.





	The storm

A loud clap of thunder shook the house and the lights flickered. Of course it would storm on Friday night when everyone wanted to get out and party. The gang minus Eliot were just sitting down to eat dinner. Eliot was running late having to stop and get more alcohol for their bar. 

Quentin’s fork dropped onto the table with a clatter and everyone turned to look at him. He gripped the table, knuckles turning white. Margo reached to him and put her hand on top of one of his. Quentin was terrified of thunderstorms. Something about childhood trauma and being stuck in the dark, Eliot had explained it to them all before but Margo couldn’t remember all the details. 

“Q, it’s ok. It’s just a storm. We’re all right here. I’m right here.”

Penny was on the other side of him and kicked his foot. “Yeah, relax. Eat your food.”

He picked up Quentin’s fork and handed it to him but Quentin kept both hands gripping the table. Penny removed one of Quentin’s hands easily and put the fork in it. Quentin just sat there. Everyone started talking, making light conversation, hoping Eliot would hurry and get back. He was the only one who could calm Quentin down completely when it was storming. Margo kept an eye on him but engaged in the conversation. 

Kady turned on the tv to see how long the storm would last. She had wanted to go outside later on the back patio. It didn’t seem like that was going to happen tonight. The storm was supposed to last pretty much all night. 

They were all laughing now at a story Josh was telling when another loud clap of thunder shook the house and the power went out. 

“Fuck.” Margo had a feeling this was going to happen. She reached for Quentin, hearing him hyperventilating beside her. Quentin jumped up, stumbling over things and ran for the stairs, probably going to Eliot’s room. 

“God damnit. Someone do a light spell! We’re magicians for fucks sake! Penny, why did you let Q run? Go get him! You know he’s terrified of this shit.”

Kady and Alice got up and did a spell together to get some light for the downstairs. Penny went upstairs to find Quentin, checking his bedroom first bit of course he wasn’t there. 

“Q, where the fuck are you? Will you come out please? It’s gonna be alright, you don’t need to be scared. Just come downstairs with the rest of us, ok?”

Nothing.

“Dammit. Quentin you little shit, where are you?? Just tell me where you are and I’ll come to you.”

The thunder kept rolling louder than ever. Penny finally stumbled to Eliot’s room. He did a spell to get a little light in the room and looked around. Quentin was curled up in a ball on the floor beside Eliot’s side of the bed, shivering. 

“Ah, there you are. Hey, it’s ok. Let’s go back downstairs.” Penny reached for Quentin’s arm which sent him into a panic. 

“Nooo don’t touch me!”

“Quentin would you just let me take you downstairs? Chill out. Nothings going to hurt you, ok?”

“I-I can’t! Just leave me alone!”

Another roar of thunder hit and Quentin jumped and screamed. Penny got a hold of him and threw him over his shoulder and carried him downstairs. The light wasn’t real bright but it was enough that they could see so they wouldn’t trip. Quentin was screaming over Penny’s shoulder. Everyone was staring, he walked over to the living room to join them. He set the screaming Quentin down and he tried to run again but Penny caught him before he could go far. 

“Would you stop? I’ll tie you to a chair if I have to....” 

Quentin squirmed in his hands and let Penny walk him backwards to a chair and sit him down. He was breathing so fast but yet he couldn’t catch his breath. Margo came to them and took Quentin’s head in her hands. Penny was behind him and had him by the shoulders holding him still. 

“Q, baby, look at me. I know you’re scared but you have to trust me, ok? Everything’s alright.”

She turned to Penny and Kady who was now standing with him. “Fuck, how does El do this? I don’t remember what he does. He’s shaking so hard.”

Kady had found a flashlight and handed it to Quentin. 

“Here, take this. Relax.”

Quentin took the flashlight in his trembling hands but dropped it. He was paralyzed with fear. 

About 30 minutes later the power still hadn’t come back on and it was still storming so loudly that it shook the house. Quentin had slid out of his chair and was curled into himself on the floor, crying. Margo sat beside him trying her best to comfort him. The door swung open and everyone turned to look. A drenched Eliot came in with bags of liquor and beer. 

“Fuck my life. How did we not know this storm was coming? Is someone fucking with us?”

Kady, Penny, and Josh took the bags from him and began putting things away as best they could with what little light they had. Eliot took his jacket off and gave a disgusted look at the puddle under his feet. He took his shoes off and stepped around it. He heard Margo’s voice quietly and turned to just barely see her on the floor. 

“Fuck! Bambi!! Do you have Q? Oh my god I didn’t even think...”

“Yes we’re down here El. Things aren’t great but we’re trying to calm down.”

Eliot jogged over to them. He could see Margo’s bright pink shirt and then could make out Quentin’s dark figure beside her. He could practically hear him shaking. He knelt down in front of them and Margo stood up. She gave Eliot Quentin’s hand that she was holding and Quentin gripped him so hard that it actually hurt.

“Shit. Q, baby I’m here.”

He took Margo’s spot beside him against the wall between two bookshelves and gathered his trembling boyfriend in his arms. He positioned them until Quentin was in his lap with his legs wrapped around Eliot, head resting on his shoulder. Quentin was small enough so it was easy. He put one hand on the back of Quentin’s head and the other on his back. Quentin turned his face so it was in the crook of Eliot’s neck. It was then that he finally released the choked up sob that he had been holding in because he was embarrassed. He shook and cried into Eliot’s neck. Eliot just rocked with him, scratching his head and rubbing his back. 

“Ok...shhh. I’m here. Bambi, can you get some water please?”

Margo left to get some water and was back just seconds later. At this point everyone had kind of gathered around them, waiting out the storm but also watching Eliot work his magic on calming Quentin down. He took the water bottle from Margo and sat it off to the side. Quentin was crying so hard now that he wasn’t breathing. Eliot took his head in both hands and pulled him back to look at him. At the same time thunder clapped, making itself known and Quentin flinched. 

“Q look at me. Take a deep breath for me baby. Hey, I need you to breathe.”

It took a moment but he was able to shudder out a breath. He had a death grip on both of Eliot’s shoulders. Eliot reaches up and wiped his hair out of face.

“Ok, that’s it. Just breathe. Focus on me. I’m right here with you.” 

Eliot took some deep breaths, encouraging Quentin to do the same. He did but they were shaky. Another crash of thunder and lightning hit and Quentin jumped and cried out, squeezing Eliot’s shoulders so unbelievably hard that it shocked him. Eliot watched his face that was still in his hands and chuckled. He wasn’t laughing at him, he just couldn’t believe how pitiful Quentin was in this state. Of everything in the world, monsters, dragons, etc...thunderstorms were what got him. Even like this Eliot couldn’t help but think he looked absolutely adorable and it broke his heart. 

“Oh sweetheart, look at you...it really is going to be ok, I promise. Come here.”

He pulled Quentin back down to his shoulder where he curled back into his spot in the crook of Eliot’s neck. Eliot went back to scratching his head and rubbing his back, comforting him the best he could. 

“Shh, shh, shh. Ok....you’re alright.”

Josh brought in some snacks and they passed them around. 

“Well since dinner was interrupted, we can still stuff our faces with these.”

Margo threw a pack of m&ms to Eliot and he tossed it aside. They started talking about nothing in particular, just passing time. Joking and laughing at each other. 

A little while later Quentin had calmed down enough that he was breathing somewhat normally again. He stopped crying but was still shaky and hadn’t moved from Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot sat him up so he could see him. 

“Hi handsome.” 

He pressed their foreheads together and kissed Quentin. He opened the bottle of water and took a swig and then put it to Quentin’s mouth encouraging him to drink. He took a little sip but that was all he was going to take. Eliot didn’t press him. Quentin laid his head back down and sighed. Eliot played with his hair and gave him little kisses, whispering soothing words in his ear. 

Quentin can’t hold his eyes open anymore, exhausted from the evenings fearful events. He lets Eliot soothe him to sleep knowing he’s safe now. 

Eliot stands up with Quentin still wrapped around him and in his arms, making it look easy. He walks them over to one of the empty couches and lays down on his side, maneuvering Quentin with him so he was beside him, facing his chest. He props himself up on an elbow and pushes a small pillow under Quentin’s head. Margo walks over and throws a blanket over them. 

“Thanks Bambi.”

He pulls the blanket up over them. Quentin moves just a little bit and sighs but stays sound asleep. Eliot holds him against him protectively, watching him. 

Someone had lit candles at some point and they were starting to go out. The thunder and lighting had stopped but the rain could still be heard pounding on the roof. Eliot found it soothing. All at once the power kicked back on and everyone cheered. Josh offered to make something else to eat but in the end they decided to just order pizza. 

Eliot ate a piece of pizza with Quentin still tucked into him sound asleep....


End file.
